Chun-Li
|-|Street Fighter II, III, IV & V= |-|Street Fighter Alpha= Character Synopsis Chun-Li 'is a prominent character from the Street Fighter series, originally debuting in Street Fighter II. The first female fighter in the series, she is an expert martial artist and Interpol officer who relentlessly seeks revenge for the death of her father at the hands of M. Bison. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 7-C Verse: 'Street Fighter '''Name: '''Chun-Li (which also can translate to "spring beauty") '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''23 during Street Fighter II to 31 by Street Fighter III '''Classification: '''Interpol Detective, Martial Artist '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation/Energy Manipulation (Has many techniques that revolve the use of Ki, energy emanated by one's inner self), Acrobatics 'Destructive Ability: Small Town Level '(Capable of creating Kikosho with so much power, it's capable of creating a huge crater with this much force tied to it) 'Speed: Supersonic+ '(Capable of dodging gunfire at close range. Capable of battling against Guile, who's attacks explictly break the sound barrier) 'Lifting Ability: Class 5 '(Comparable to the likes of Zangief, who has no issues picking up and piledriving Bears) 'Striking Ability: Small Town Level '(Her attacks created a crater with this level of power. Also is capable of blowing a thick steel door of its hinges) 'Durability: Small Town Level '(Thrown by Bison hard enough to crack the ground. Caves in the top of a car while battling Cammy) 'Stamina: High '(Even when heavily injured, Chun Li can fight against power foes and even win) 'Range: 'Standard melee range, tens of meters with Ki attacks. 'Intelligence: '''Above Average due to training in Martial Arts and having expertise in being a soldier and spy '''Weaknesses: '''Tends to hold back on her opponents '''Notable Feats: *Takes out a group of armed thugs *Battles 5 martial artists at once *Smashes a training dummy *Keeps up with Killer Bee after a surprise attack *Momentarily defeats Charlie Nash Other Attributes List of Equipment: She uses no weapons but has training in the use of Firearms Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hyakuretsukyaku:' Chun-Li's signature series of kicks *'Spinning Bird Kick:' Chun-Li jumps up, feet first in the air, and does a split. She then twirls her upside-down body and attacks, with her legs like helicopter blades. *'Stomp Kick: '''During a jump, Chun-Li brings a foot downwards, stomping on her foe *'Sen'en Shuu:' Chun-Li flips into a head stand while spinning her legs like helicopter blades, then slams her legs down in front of her *'Hazanshu:' Chun-Li somersaults forward with one of her legs outstretched, slamming into the ground as she lands *'Tenshokyaku:' Chun-Li leaps upwards and kicks while spinning repeatedly *'Kikoken:' Chun-Li shoots a small energy ball at an opponent. In conjunction with Sagat and Ken, blows away several large bugs *'Sou Hakkei:' Chun-Li performs a push, knocking her opponent back. *'Senretsukyaku:' Chun-Li performs two spin kicks, followed by a Hyakuretsukyaku *'Hosenka:' Chun-Li launches a series of Tenshokyaku in rapid succession followed by a Spinning Bird Kick *'Shichisei Senkuu Kyaku:' Seizure warning on this gif. Chun-Li dashes forward in an attempt to meet her upon head-on. Upon connecting, Chun-Li passes through the opponent with a powerful kick. *'Hoyokusen:' A series of kicks followed by an upward kick, launching the opponent into the air. *'Kikosho:' Chun-Li gathers intense ki energy in her palms, then releases a stationary concussive blast, capable of toppling even the strongest of opponents. '''Extra Info: '''Respect Thread + Credits to said thread Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artist Category:Detectives Category:Humans Category:Spies Category:Anime Category:Comics Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7